


it's quiet uptown

by spacexkitten



Series: who lives, who dies, who tells your story [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love-Making, Minor Character Death, Set after the battle of Yorktown, equal parts of fluff and angst, happy birthday kayley, the crossdressing insanity goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: The Alvers have moved uptown and learn to live with the unimaginable.Or: Rose is back from the war and tries to make good on her promise to Luisa. [A continuation of the Hamilton au]





	it's quiet uptown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekdemigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/gifts).



> In case you haven't read the first part, all you need to know is Rose disguises herself as a man to fight in the Revolutionary war. No one but Luisa knows.  
> Now, apologies for any confusion due to time jumps; this is the first time I employ such a narrative style. This is a CW show, of course it has flashbacks/flashforwards.

Luisa bows down to the freshly moist soil and sits on it, supporting her body on her hand planted on the ground.

* * *

Luisa was out in the garden when the brutal noise of a horse’s petals clinking against the muddled road spoiled the peace and quiet of her morning. She got up as birds left the branches they were seated on, and placed her book on the window sill. She pushed her eyebrows together trying to see who was coming.

Two figures appeared on the opening of the cul-de-sac and Luisa had to remind herself to contain her excitement. She could barely do so, however, when the two human figures came closer and she could recognize her father and brother.

She ran to him the second her father had stopped his horse and got off. It was a long embrace, one to let her know that all was good and that he was back for good.

She shifted her attention to her brother.

‘Raf, what—?’ she started, but couldn’t find the right words to ask this. Her brother’s eyes fell to his bandaged arm, cut from the elbow down.

‘The price we pay for this nation,’ her father said, taking his hat off. He gave it to Luisa who left it on the chair she was previously occupying.

She came to hold Rafael’s arm and guided him to the inside of the house, their father following right behind. Luisa put a tea kettle on the stove as the men sat themselves down on the table.

A cool breeze blew as the same sound, that of a horse’s petals rattling against the rough road was heard from far away. Upon hearing a faint horse neigh, Luisa got out of the house to see who was approaching, and so did her father and brother. She took a few steps forward.

She gasped when she recognized the soldier coming through thick layers of trees. _Rose_. Rose in full soldier uniform.

The soldier, in one smooth move, stopped the horse and jumped off it even though it still hadn’t settled when she did.

Luisa ran to her and embraced her and Rose exhaled deeply. Luisa broke from the embrace to ran her hands up and down Rose’s torso. ‘You’re okay?’ she asked, not quite believing it.

‘I’m okay, I’m okay,’ Rose reassured her in a soft voice, placing her forehead on Luisa’s.

Luisa exhaled in relief. ‘I was so worried about you,’ she breathed.

‘I told you I’d be back for you,’ Rose rasped.

Luisa broke the intimate position to introduce her family to Rose. ‘My dad and brother came back moments ago.’ She moved out of the way, so Rose could see them.

The redhead took off her hat, in a nod of respect. ‘General.’ Her eyes fell on Rafael’s bandages and lingered there for a second. ‘Rafael.’

Her brother shook his head in acknowledgement.

‘You coming in? I’m making tea,’ Luisa offered.

Rose looked at her in wonder, before replying. ‘I should go, I just wanted to let you know I’m okay.’ She nodded once again at Emilio and Rafael, before Luisa escorted her to where her horse was eating grass. ‘Keep an eye out, I’ll be back soon,’ Rose whispered at Luisa as she prepared to ride her horse.

* * *

 With the help of a pebble, she digs a small hole in the freshly moist soil. With the back of her hand, she pushes a strand of newly-cut hair out of her face.

* * *

Luisa heard the faintest knock on her window, but supposed it was the midnight breeze and didn't bother getting up. 

The knocking increased in frequency, though, and Luisa put the quill back in the inkwell to look out the window only to see the trees outside completely still. She approached and opened the window. 

A huge smile crept on her face when she saw Rose standing right under it, pebbles in her hand. 

'Busy?' the redhead asked, her voice quiet enough not to raise the attention of Luisa's family. Luisa motioned the woman to climb up the same pipe she had the last time she'd been at her place.

Luisa herself ran to the mirror to check her reflection. She definitely wasn't expecting company; ribbons supported her hair in a loose bun, her body was covered in a light blue smock. She smiled to herself before turning around to the woman who was now in her room. 

Rose looked ethereal under the light of the few candles; her hair had the most fiery hue she'd seen and her eyes—those eyes of hers, it looked almost as if sparkles of fire danced in them. With a small smirk, she paced closer to Rose and the woman took Luisa's hands in hers. 

'Missed me?' Rose asked slyly, a grin plastered on her face. 

Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose's waist and came closer to kiss her tenderly. 'So. Much.' She took Rose's coat off and threw it on the foot-rest furniture. 

She pushed Rose down on the floral-patterned armchair next to the window and sat down on her lap. With her lips still busy on the redhead's, her hands fumbled with Rose's belt, which she finally got to undo. 

Luisa, in her haze, bit Rose's lower lip while untucking her shirt from her pants. Upon Luisa's doing this, Rose broke from the kiss to process what was happening.

'Luisa,' Rose finally husked between kisses. When she had Luisa's attention, she continued, 'I was thinking... maybe we should wait for it a bit more.' 

Luisa looked at her perplexed. 'Wait for what?'

The redhead pushed her lips in a flat line before replying. 'I'm visiting my parents tomorrow—just to let them know I'm okay and all. Then, I'm coming back to ask your father for his blessing.' 

Luisa's heart skipped numerous beats. 'Wh-what? Is this a—?' she stammered, a grin appearing on her face.

‘Yes. Yes, it is.’ Before she could process the meaning of the previous utterance, Rose continued her proposal. 'Luisa Alver, do you want to be my wife?' the redhead said in a sultry voice, her hands cupping Luisa's cheeks, her thumbs caressing her cheekbones.

'I do,' Luisa chuckled slightly. 'I do—I do,' she repeated in a shaky voice. She took Rose's hands off her face and kissed them dearly. Luisa leaned in to brush her lips against Rose's before taking her hand. 'Come,' she said innocently. 

The redhead followed her to the bed where they spent the night discussing their time apart and their plans. Luisa listened carefully as Rose talked about how she’d imagined their wedding, the guest list, post-marital life.

'You still have to get my father's blessing,' Luisa said challengingly.

Rose smiled. 'Let me worry about this.' She seemed almost too sure of herself, and Luisa didn’t know if she should be intimidated or excited by the fact.

* * *

 With slightly trembling hands, she places the roots of the peony cluster in the hole in the ground and covers them with soil. Dirt gets in her trimmed nails as she does.

* * *

She anticipated this day just like flower buds anticipate rain days. 

Luisa was in the kitchen when a soft knock on the door was heard. Her father asked her to open it as he fixed his bow tie in the mirror. Upon opening the door, she was met with a grinning Rose, dressed in a freshly-washed soldier’s uniform, brushed hair in a loose ponytail. A sure smile complimented the beauty of the image.

Luisa opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Her father came from behind, as she stood in the hallway.

‘Hawthorne, come in,’ he said with a faint smile.

‘General,’ Rose said hastily before stepping into the hallway.

As they retreated to the living room, Luisa’s heart skipped a beat when Rose mischievously winked at her. She didn’t take her eyes off her until her father suggested that she served their guest.

Turned out that Rose had served in the war under her father’s orders. Luisa internally wondered what the odds where. It also turned out that her father was considering having Denis as Luisa’s suitor, anyway; she internally thanked god for making this easier for them.

* * *

Rose’s hands were fidgeting as she entered the General’s tent. She took off her hat in a nod of respect.

‘Hawthorne, come in,’ he said sternly. Rose tensely watched a couple soldiers walk out the tent.

‘Have I done something wrong, sir?’ Rose asked, sweating in anticipation.

‘On the contrary, I called you here because our odds are beyond scary.’ Rose’s heart felt only an ounce of relief; in her situation, she could barely feel she wasn’t in trouble. ‘Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.’ Rose listened, a shy smile on her face, but frowned upon hearing this. ‘Hawthorne, how come no one can get you on their staff? Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown. I know you stole British canons when we were still downtown. Yet, you reject everyone’s proposals. Care to explain?’

‘I wanted to accept no one’s orders but yours, sir,’ Rose said, looking at him in the eye. ‘General.’ She raised her head up and smiled. For some reason, the man opposite her did, too. ‘Let me lead under your mentorship.’

Roses’ eyes were now spitting fire, full of determination. The General returned the look. ‘The revolution needs someone like you to go forth.’ Emilio extended his hand to her direction and Rose took it in a heartbeat as if the offer would vanish away.

‘Sir, I’d like to talk to you about an other issue,’ Rose said hesitantly. Her eyes remained on the ground.

The General came closer, so he was standing right in front of her. ‘Luisa?’ he asked seriously.

Rose shook her head emphatically, her gaze still magnetized by the ground.

‘Young man,’ Emilio said seriously. ‘I might have to arrest you,’ he continued in his serious tone.

Rose felt herself turn pale upon hearing this. She turned to look at him, staring in anticipation. She felt her heart skip a dozen beats*.

Emilio cracked a smile. ‘You’re the one who’s stolen my daughter’s heart,’ he finally said, patting Rose on the arm. ‘She mentions a young man in her latest letters. I was hoping it would be someone like you.' 

* * *

As she was lost in her thoughts, the conversation in the room had become quite fiery.

‘We didn’t fight the war, so you would become farmers,’ Emilio stated upsettably. ‘Nathaniel Green, Anthony Knox wanted to hire you.’

‘To be their secretary?’ Rose tensely asked, tersely moving her hands. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘Why not, though?’ her father asked. ‘I’ll be running for the administration, come join me.’

‘I don’t—know,’ Rose replied in a low voice. ‘That was not what I’d envisioned for Luisa and me.’

Emilio seemed to appreciate the honesty in Rose’s voice. ‘I’m just saying you should get yourself involved into politics,’ he said, retreating. Rose merely nodded.

They settled on something Luisa was too busy staring at Rafael to keep up to. Knowing him, he would probably try to study Denis and find any flaws he could work on to ruin this for her.

She tried getting him to occupy himself with anything to take his eyes off Rose. She eventually got him to fetch a bottle of whiskey from a top shelf in the kitchen.

Upon her return, Luisa could see her father was on the same page as Rose. All she was asking now was that he would approve this relationship verbally. 

Luisa came to settle right next to her father on the couch.

'There's no better match out there for my Luisa than you, young man.' Emilio extended his hand to Rose and when Rose gave hers, he shook it firmly. ‘It’s settled, then.’

She should’ve seen it coming, she told herself; Rose was an exceptional person and anyone who crossed paths with her would be charmed by her. Her father was no exception.

What she hadn't expected was that he'd support this so heartily, when Rafael tried to spoil the mood after Rose was gone.

'Don't you think there's something off about this young man?' Rafael had spat out, trying to warn his father of scamming. 

Luisa took very much boast when her father had replied, almost scolded her brother. 'Denis is an exceptional man. I get you're jealous of him, Rafael. I raised you better than this. Denis is now part of the family, and family's important.'

He sipped some of his drink, as Luisa came into the room, an innocent smile on her face. 'Speaking of,' Emilio said and patted the vacant spot on his side of the armchair. Luisa willingly sat there and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning her head against his. 

Days passed the most pleasant way for Luisa and Rose who worked furiously to prepare everything. The redhead had made sure she got a place uptown so they could live out their lives away from unwanted attention. She’d worked hard for it to be ready to welcome them the night of their marriage.

She looked around, everything seemed like a dream come true; she had the person she loved right by her side, a family sharing in her joy, an approving father toasting to them. This had to be the happiest she’d ever been, Luisa thought.

Luisa anticipated their going over to their place—their home as her guests prepared to go home.

‘Son, come here,’ she heard her father call Rose. Luisa turned her head to the last couple of guests leaving. She showed them out and ran to the kitchen, but the suspicious conversation between the two was over.

‘Ready to go?’ Rose asked with a smile and Luisa nodded yes. After she greeted her father, Luisa was helped on the horse by Rose. The redhead started the horse and only stopped when they arrived home.

‘Wait,’ Rose said extending her arms to catch Luisa, ‘come here. We’re doing it the traditional way.’

Luisa got off the horse and onto Rose’s arms. Rose happily carried her into the house and only let her down when they were in the bedroom.

‘What were you—and my father discussing earlier?’ Luisa asked, trying to feign indifference.

‘You know—he just told me you’ve never—,’ Rose shook her hand nervously, motioning at her, and then brought it behind her head, ‘and that I’d better be extra careful.’

Luisa noticed Rose’s nervousness and saw it herself that she would repeal the feeling instantly. She came to hold Rose’s hands. ‘Hey, of all the things you have to worry about, take this one off the list. This is between you and me, not between you and my father.’

A smile reappeared on Rose’s face as Luisa backed her against the wooden drawer. She turned around and swiped her hair on one shoulder. ‘Help me take this off.’ Rose did as she was told, undoing Luisa’s white gown one neck kiss at a time.

Luisa, in her white undergarments, turned around and reached for Rose’s coat and took it off, her shirt following the white pile of clothes on the floor. The redhead gently pushed the brunette against a mirror furniture, on which Luisa seated herself after hitting it with her back.

All she saw before leaning up to kiss Rose was her tender smirk.

She kicked her heels off her feet and wrapped them around Rose’s waist to bring her closer. Rose, now only in her pants, kissed her as she ran her fingertips on Luisa’s legs, small goosebumps appearing along her fingers’ trail. Her knee fell and fit the space between Luisa’s thighs, applying the slightest of pressure.

Luisa untied the ribbons off Rose’s hair and tangled her hands in it. It all felt different, somehow. If the lightest touch made her feel butterflies before, now it made her ovaries explode with anticipation.

She broke the kiss to tell Rose she was couldn’t wait any longer. Rose looked back at her in both wonder and surprise. She merely nodded and Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose’s shoulders. Rose, in a few smooth moves, laid her on the bed and came to straddle her.

Rose broke the kiss for an instance to kiss Luisa’s jawline, her neck, the back of her ear. Luisa’s breath was heavy and Rose’s name came out as a pant.

Luisa’s fingers ran up Rose’s muscular arms, and then came to cup Rose’s breasts, tenderly caressing them.

Rose continued her trip down Luisa’s body, eager to explore every inch of her skin, which Luisa felt was on fire. In a newly-found playful spirit, Rose stopped the chain of kisses on Luisa’s body and lifted her head off it.

Luisa meant to speak to her, urge her to go on, but the pleading look in her eyes had them exchange a loving smile. Luisa watched in awe as Rose slid down her body and body and settled between her legs. She bent further closer to Luisa’s center and gave her one last reassuring look.

Luisa’s head fell back on the pillows under her as she suddenly felt Rose’s tongue run through her folds. She moaned at the intimate contact. She considered staying there to savor the pleasurable feeling she was now getting, but decided she would be driven further into a frenzy if she locked eyes with her lover.

She brought one trembling hand in Rose’s hair and gently pulled. However, Rose didn’t seem to be responsive to this, so she brought her hand to cup Rose’s cheek and slightly lifted her face, so she could look into her eyes.

Rose’s eyes sparkled and Luisa gave her one solemn smile. Rose’s ministrations gained a whole new dimension, making Luisa arch into her mouth. The redhead finally settled on her clitoris and brought two fingers to her entrance. Luisa moaned louder this time.

The arousal in Luisa’s center had Rose smile as she flicked her clit with her tongue. A few strokes later, Luisa arched her back as she came undone. Her mind went blank and all muscles gave up following her commands.

Luisa breathed sharply as she moaned Rose’s name repeatedly.

Rose came to rest beside Luisa, one arm under the smaller woman’s head. Instinctively, Luisa snuggled her head in the crook of Rose’s neck, until she felt her body return to its senses.

Rose kissed the top of Luisa’s head lovingly.

Luisa strived to find any words to describe what she’d just experienced. ‘Exquisite,’ was all she said, and Rose hummed.

‘Yes,’ the redhead agreed, placing another kiss on the top of Luisa’s head, ‘yes, you are.’

* * *

A small vessel filled with water is waiting by her side to be poured on the flowers. 

Luisa caresses the tombstone Rose has recently finished carving. Her fingers stop over the engraved name. 

_Emilio Solano_

_A loving father, a fearless general_

Luisa feels her breath become sharper as tears are threatening to fall off the edges of her eyes. 

She can feel Rose's presence behind her, but she's not ready to face her yet; the redhead had once sworn to protect her from all bad things, but Luisa’s now feeling more destitute than ever; all beat and melody in her head has ceased and is now replaced by deafening silence.

* * *

Rose watches Luisa in the garden, her eyes always sticking to the ground, hands working mechanically on the General’s tomb. She seems rather skeptical, her thoughts consuming her entire attention.

She wants to go over to her, but it’s almost as if a hand’s holding her back.

She was reminded of that time she felt a hand on her shoulder while in battle. She had turned her head to see. ‘General?’

Emilio had shaken his head. ‘Get back inside, son. I don’t want my daughter to wait for a dead man to come back from the war.’ Rose nodded in comprehension, but was about to protest. ‘You can’t protect my daughter if you’re dead.’ At the end of his utterance, he’d smiled at her.

Rose herself is now smiling. That gut-wrenching feeling takes it back, though. Luisa’s still upset and she can’t do anything to fix this; sure, she could’ve warned Luisa, but she didn’t.

That feeling eventually overtakes her as her mind replays their fight; tears in Luisa’s eyes had made this hurt even more than it was supposed to.

'War didn't take my father, but this— _thing_ did.' 

'There's nothing we could've done, anyway,' Rose had tried to justify her actions.

‘Get out,’ Luisa had said tensely. But Rose didn’t move.

The redhead had found the courage to speak. ‘I know there’s no replacing what you’ve lost and you need time. Let me stay here by your side—’

'Get out,' Luisa had angrily yelled, pointing to the door. She knew that only when she’d heard the door creek closed, she’d let herself get consumed by grief.

_Guilt_. She could’ve warned Luisa, told her that her father had been contaminated with this mysterious illness during his service, but her promise to the beloved General had prevented her again and again from doing so.

Luisa has barely spoken to her these days, and doesn’t seem to be very fond of reconciling with her any time soon.

But, that didn’t mean Rose wouldn’t still be by her side at these difficult times. She decides to go out and do so. She’s standing right behind her, and Luisa seemingly is aware of her presence.

Luisa’s caressing the tombstone and then gets on her feet.

They are both standing in the garden, Luisa by Rose's side, she takes her hand and extends the other around Rose’s waist, pushing their bodies together. She leans her head against the crook of Rose’s neck.

Luisa, finally, kisses Rose’s cheek. 'It's quiet uptown.'

**Author's Note:**

> *some background knowlegde: when women disguised as men to serve the war were caught, they were imprisoned. Hence Rose's worry.  
> P.S. note: sorry to Emilio for killing him off, I still love him.


End file.
